


Seus olhos são feitos de flor

by juliacalasans



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Triggers
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2020-03-07 02:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18863683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliacalasans/pseuds/juliacalasans
Summary: (mas as suas palavras, Sehun, são puro, puro espinho)





	Seus olhos são feitos de flor

**Author's Note:**

> Baseada na música Hurt, do EXO

Quando você apareceu na minha vida com esse riso frouxo no canto dos lábios, por onde todas as promessas saem como borboletas, e esses teus olhos de flores inofensivas, rosas negras cuja beleza está ao alcance de um toque, juro que achei que você seria a solução para todos os meus problemas. Sempre fui leve como uma folha, indo ao som de qualquer vento, aceitando à deriva como casa e lar, minha alma cinza como concreto e tão impenetrável quanto; nunca percebi a falta que me fazia um jardim colorido, aquele frescor inconseqüente de juventude do qual falam todos os filmes e livros.

Eu estava perdido no mar da minha apatia e você veio como uma âncora salvadora — e tudo se encaminhou tão bem, como se o destino tivesse desenhado nossos passos à mão, que fica difícil para mim dizer o momento em que tudo virou completamente ao contrário. Qual foi o instante onde você se aproveitou da minha distração para se transformar de âncora em algema? Meus pulsos só conseguem sentir sua prisão, Sehun, mas nunca, nunca vê-la. E talvez eu esteja ficando louco.

Você me abraça e sorri e diz no meu pescoço que me ama no mesmo segundo em que me vira as costas por ter coisa melhor pra fazer. Você chora e ri e dança e cresce como erva daninha nas paredes da minha alma, sugando toda a minha vitalidade, brilhando cada vez mais enquanto eu murcho aos poucos, perdendo energia até mesmo para me debater contra as correntes que me prendem ao ópio da sua atenção. Às migalhas dela, no caso. Houve um tempo em que nos atraíamos como as mariposas o são pela luz; agora, mal consigo estar no mesmo ambiente que você sem sentir as tesouras da sua poda contra minhas tentativas de brotar.

Nunca tive muitos amigos, mas os que podia contar nos dedos, eu os amava; me abandonaram todos. Minhas conquistas parecem crimes e minhas risadas, ofensas. A água não mais sacia e o mundo não tem mais cor; até mesmo as paredes de concreto em torno do meu coração desmoronam aos poucos, tsunamis de hemorragia destruindo as comportas do meu autocontrole, vazando pelos meus olhos, queimando minhas bochechas. Adoraria dizer que minhas lágrimas têm gosto de sangue, mas a verdade é que não consigo dizer, porque não sinto mais gosto. Nem cheiro. Nem sono. Nem cansaço. Cheguei ao fundo do poço onde só há o vazio: de uma deriva confusa, passei a uma deriva mórbida. É como estar sozinho no vácuo do espaço; não há oxigênio para respirar e todos os gritos de socorro são em vão. Tudo o que resta é esperar por algum tipo de fim.

Sehun, Sehun. Você pega em minha mão quando está de bom humor, planeja nosso futuro, beija minha testa e diz que me ama mais do que tudo no mundo — você diz essas mesmas coisas para todos os outros? Você olha nos meus olhos e diz que é minha culpa, que se eu tivesse feito as coisas do jeito que você queria, nenhuma briga seria necessária — mas é a mim que você enxerga? Você me desnuda inteiro e vira meu próprio corpo contra mim em um prazer intruso — é por mim que você se excita? Sehun, o que você vai fazer de mim quando eu já não tiver mais nada para oferecer?

Você é um enigma que eu não consigo resolver; uma erva daninha que não consigo matar; a chuva que congela meus ossos e zumbe em meus ouvidos; a beleza de uma planta carnívora em repouso, apenas esperando pelo momento de atacar. Seus olhos são feitos de flor, sim, mas suas palavras são puro espinho, e as borboletas de suas promessas são tão efêmeras quanto meus momentos de felicidade, morrendo antes mesmo de completar seu primeiro voo, prenúncios do que podia ser, mas nunca foi e nunca será. Tenho um tapete delas aos meus pés, onde me deito às vezes, me perguntando em que momento em me deixei ser consumido desse jeito por uma coisa que, no começo, me fazia tão bem.

E sabe o que é pior, Sehun? Eu não consigo parar — ainda há uma parte de mim que resiste. Quando me abraça e respira em meu ouvido, ainda acredito que conseguirei alcançar o Sehun que coloriu meu mundo lá no início, prometendo transformar-me de folha à deriva em árvore frutífera; quando me isolo para chorar, ainda espero que você me procure, que olhe  _para mim_ e enxergue que nós estamos afundando, meu bem, nos afogando na areia movediça das suas mentiras.

— Você sabe que eu faço isso tudo porque eu te amo, não sabe, Yixing?

Ainda espero que você seja algo além de uma imagem vaga, de uma noite escura, de um ninho de incertezas. No fundo, porém, eu  _sei:_ não há conserto.

Você me machuca, Sehun. Tanto, tanto...

Mas eu simplesmente não consigo me forçar a ficar sozinho de novo.

— Sei, Sehun.  E eu te amo também.


End file.
